


Hey, Those Were Mine!

by arabellas



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, and tags, i am new to summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabellas/pseuds/arabellas
Summary: What, so this kid justjoinsthe games and absolutely dominates the arena just like that?Mirage thought.Yeah, alright, I'm okay with that.





	Hey, Those Were Mine!

** _You are the Apex Champions._ **

Thirteen kills on a new planet? not too bad. But that kid.. that kid stole his two kills and that’s why “Crypto” was the one standing with fifteen kills and not "old man" Mirage. And it sucked ass. That wasn’t even the worst part, it was the fact that he looked like he couldn’t care less. It was his first game and he won not only while being kill leader, but with most damage as well and yet he looked like he would rather be anywhere in the world but here. 

Surprising absolutely no one, Ajay did well too. Eight kills, two care packages and a shit ton of healing and.. um, one revive. Now in Elliot’s defense, he thought he had that fight completely under control and he did, he really did, it’s just that turns out reloading while facing off three opponents on your own puts you in a disadvantage. Ajay had to act fast and had no choice but to revive him right there and then. 

“This new guy better not mess my stats. Or my awesome hair.” He awkwardly said to Ajay in an attempt to lighten up the mood. There was no doubt the enemies would take advantage of the situation now, push in and wipe them and that would be how he doomed his squad. But no.. no, no. New guy saves the day. He didn’t know how many bullets were in Crypto’s wingman but Elliot thought that if he had only four it looks like that was all he needed. The kid did not miss. A shot to distract from the revive, little hacking bot taking down their shield and three shots in each person’s head was more than enough to save the day.

Crypto turned around to look Elliot in the eyes and said, “That’s seven.” And left. _Yeah ok woo-hoo we get it, you can count._ Mirage thought to himself.

Elliot, frozen in place, thirty hp and all, had sat there taking it in. _Yeah, alright, ok_ He mentally decided, if Crypto needed more heavy rounds for his wingman at any point, Elliot would ping them for him, wait for Crypto to say dibs, and then.. he would pick them back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I completely agree. This is indeed the definition of rushed. Season 3 trailer came out like 2 hours ago and I'm still thinking about them and I just had to get it out of my system. Rather short but I'm just testing the waters and letting the idea simmer. So, two disclaimers, first one being that my English in terms of writing is not that great. My grammar and punctuation are terrible because English is not my first language and I never paid attention in grammar classes. So you will find a lot of comma abuse here and ridiculous grammar mistakes that I won't even notice + I've never written a fic before and this is my first real attempt. Yikes.
> 
> Second disclaimer, I don't know how old Crypto needs to be to call 30 year-old Mirage "old man" but hopefully not too young that this ends up being creepy. He looks grown to me but just thought of putting that out there.
> 
> I tried to make this a one shot but I realized I could give it a story, some slow burn and actual character development, therefore, it is now a fic (not sure if it'll be long or short). Comments are appreciated! Something you liked? Hated? Let me know :)


End file.
